High-grade digital microscopes encompass a stationary stand body with which the microscope is mounted its placement surface, and a unit, pivotable relative to the stand body around a rotation axis, in which, in particular, the image sensing unit of the digital microscope and an objective system are arranged. The purpose of this pivoting is in particular to allow the objects to be observed from different viewing angles; this can be advantageous in particular for the assessment of depth information.
The microscopes as a rule comprise a brake unit in order to allow this pivotable pivot unit to be immobilized in the desired position.
Some digital microscopes implement immobilization of the pivot unit with the aid of clamping screws. This has the disadvantage that the clamping force must be applied by the operator, and unintentional movement of the pivot unit can easily occur with improper handling and result in property damage or personal harm.